Down with the Sickness
by inu-tiger-luver-393
Summary: this is a one shot song fic staring InuYasha and the gang. rated for mild violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR DISTURB'S SONG I wish I did but I DON'T**

**  
**"Wind Scar" Inuyasha yelled swing his blade from over his head and smashing it to the ground.

"You think that the wind scar can defeat me, Bannou?" the evil giant dragon demon said with cruel evil laughter as he side stepped the blast. He ran full force towards Inuyasha and forced the Tetsaiga out of his hands. "Please don't make me laugh, your sword is useless against me." He swung his huge claws at InuYasha's chest and sent him flying backwards to the rock wall be hind him.

"InuYasha!!!" Kagome screamed trying to run to his side, but being held back by Miroku, and Sango.

"No Kagome, you'll be killed." Miroku said.

**Can you feel that?  
**

InuYasha was struggling to his feet; blood was dripping down his arms from wounds on his shoulders. The Tetsaiga was lying on the ground one hundred feet away.

"Still alive are we?" Bannou taunted.

"I'm not that easily killed, dragon shit." InuYasha said flexing his claws. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The attack just bounced off of the dragons hard scales.

"HAHA you can not kill me half-breed." Bannou said flinging InuYasha against the rocks again.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her giant boomerang. Bannou caught the full blast and was left with a huge chunk missing from his left arm.

**Ah, shit**

InuYasha was lying in a pool of his own blood while Kagome was still trying to free herself from Miroku's grasp.

"Please let me go Miroku, he needs me." She screamed.

"He will be fine Kagome he is a half demon and you are just a human, you will be killed I can not allow that."

While the two were arguing InuYasha began to pulse.

**Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me?)  
**

InuYasha was back on his feet, his eyes blood red, with longer, sharper claws, and twin purple stripes on his cheeks.

**  
Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me**

"Hey Bannou, are you done playing with a human? How about a real challenge?"

"You just won't stay down will you half-breed?" he said turning to InuYasha. His eyes widened when he saw InuYasha in his transformed state. "How…How is that possible? You're a half demon how can a half demon become a full demon?"

"Well I don't know about other hanyous but I can." InuYasha said cracking his knuckles. With a scream of utter rage InuYasha lunged at Bannou claws extended.

**Chorus:  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness x3  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
**

Bannou dodged just in time, InuYasha's claws just grazed the demons scales drawing very little blood, but just enough blood to cover his claws.

"Ha you barely scratched me; even in this transformed state you are not that strong." Bannou seethed.

"All I needed was a small amount of your blood."

"My blood? What for?"

"This, BLADES OF BLOOD." InuYasha screamed swinging his claws down in a graceful arc sending the razor sharp attack straight at the vile dragon.

**  
I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)  
**

Bannou wasn't as lucky this time the attack hit him full on. He was thrown back and covered with his own blood that was oozing from his deep wounds. He struggled to get his massive form back on to his feet. The rest of the group was having a terrible time trying to keep Kagome from rushing to InuYasha's side.

"InuYasha please grab on to your Tetsaiga, please I don't want to loose you to your demon side, please InuYasha I love you, don't leave me!" she wailed trying to break free from Miroku's vice like grip.

**  
It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me**

The fully youkai InuYasha turned to the sound of his name being called. _Who is this wench that is yelling at me? Why does she want me grab hold of that damn rusty sword? And did I hear her say that she loves me? _Then the realization hit him. _Her name is not wench it's Kagome and she LOVES me? _

**Get up, come on get down with the sickness x3  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
**

Bannou was once again standing steadily on his feet, he turned towards the group of humans his eyes said death. He rushed at the group, Kagome screamed when she saw the dragon running at them despite his almost fatal wounds. **  
(And when I dream) x4  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Don't do it, you're hurting me  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die**

InuYasha despite the inner battle he was facing heard Kagome's scream of pure terror and ran to the full extent that his demonic body would let him.

**Get up, come on get down with the sickness x3  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness**

"You WILL NOT lay a single hand upon my MATE, lizard boy. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!" The attack fell upon the soft underside of the dragon killing him instantaneously.

The still transformed InuYasha was still fighting a battle within himself, should he listen to his "mate" and return to his hanyou state, or should he stay the way he is now and be powerful? The pleas of his "mate" reached his sensitive ears once again she was begging him to grab the sword again; she said something about it making him transform back. The pull of his "mate" was stronger than the pull of his quest for power and his blood lust. Slowly he walked over to Kagome. He extended his one hand and took and lightly ran his claw down the side of her cheek, he didn't even put enough pressure to break the skin, in an almost inaudible whisper he said, "As you wish my love." He walked to where the un-transformed Tetsaiga lay on the ground, he bent down and picked up the rusty blade and instantly transformed back in to his hanyou state.

**Madness has now come over me**

END

Sooo what did ya think? This was my first songfic/ one-shot. Flames accepted. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Are there any songs that anyone wants made into a song fic? If so just let me know because I would be more than willing to write one!! Just leave a review for me or send me an e-mail Alyssa djmadmaxx . com (just take out the spaces!)


End file.
